


Professor Sycamore's Galar Adventure

by LeviathanPop



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Other, Quarantine got me FUCKED UP, Sycamore vibes in galar, don't take this seriously, not necessarily swearing, rated mature for language, that it, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanPop/pseuds/LeviathanPop
Summary: It had been a good six months since Geosenge had been essentially blown to smithereens. Kalos was recovering, and the professor was, as well. Though, when an opportunity presented itself for him to travel to the nearby region of Galar for some extra research opportunities and a little vacation, there was no way Augustine could refuse. Especially when almost all of his expenses would be paid by Galar's own League Chairman, on the grounds that Sycamore discuss some of his research with him.
Kudos: 6





	Professor Sycamore's Galar Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> What ever happened to everyone being horny for Professor Sycamore? I want that back, so I'm writing this. Please, don't take this seriously.

Sycamore sat at his large mahogany desk, supple ass fitted into the curve of his plush leather office chair. This is not to say that he was particularly comfortable. Rather, being seated in such a position for prolonged periods of time can be straining on one's back, and while he was still quite young, the professor's back was not the strongest of things, and easily fell victim to the strain.

He was poking around on his computer, unaware of how late into the night(or morning) it was; one of the few neglected coffee cups littered about his desk conveniently blocked the little clock in the bottom right-hand corner of his screen, and the opaque window curtains shut behind him gave no context for where the sun or the moon was in the sky at this time of day, whatever that time may be.

While he was typically absorbed in his work this deep into the night, tonight that work had lead him to studying video clips of various pokemon in a domestic setting. That's what he would say come morning(if it wasn't already morning) when he was asked about his work. In truth, he was watching videos of various cat and dog-like pokemon. They weren't battling, nor were they doing anything one would find interesting from a scientific perspective. But from the perspective of a man who often forgot to sleep and eat, it was quite mindlessly entertaining.

In another tab from the one two skitty were chasing each other on, there appeared a notification. It was his email inbox. Now, who could possibly be emailing him at whatever time of the night this was? The young professor was certain that it was night time, it had to be. Last time he had checked a clock, it was around eight pm, and he was planning on heading back home around ten. There was no way it was past that time by now.

In any case, he clicked away from the video to his inbox. There was a new email, and hallelujah it had a timestamp. 8:45. So it was 8:45, then. The email came from one "Rose," or "chairmanrose69@g-max.com". The clueless professor figured, then, that there had to be at least 68 other "Chairman Roses" out there, though he could only think of one off the top of his head, and that was the one from Galar.

Clicking the email, it became rather obvious that it was, in fact, the Chairman Rose from Galar.

It read as follows:

_"Professor A. Sycamore,_  
_As Chairman of the Pokemon League here in the wonderful region of Galar, it has come to my attention that your research could be extraordinarily valuable not only to myself, but to Galar as a whole. Mostly myself, however._  
_As such, I would like to invite you to Galar for a two-week's stay. Of course, everything would be paid for by myself and my company, and you'd be treated to nothing but luxuries while you're here. Not to mention, you'd have free range to do research in our region on whatever you please, so long as it doesn't endanger the public. From what I understand, you've only been loosely involved in one event that has been dangerous to the public. That's good. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for myself._  
_With all that being said, please get back to me as soon as possible(preferably today) with any questions you may have and hopefully a confirmation that you'd like to come visit Galar._  
_Kind regards,_  
_Rose_ "

The email closed off with a signature and clipart of a rose flower, one that seemed far too cartoonish and suspiciously watermarked for the chairman of the Pokemon League..

Sycamore let his silt-grey eyes slide over the words a few times, exhausted from watching all of those videos. Visit Galar, huh? The professor turned this over in his mind, like the video he'd seen of a dozen or more yamper rolling down a hill; their fat bodies were too large, and their legs were far too stubby to find any bearing, and they ended up tumbling over each other. Should he take the offer? Was this even the real chairman? It must have been, the whole thing seemed pretty professional. Sycamore himself never bothered to have clipart in his emails, so it must have been legit.

The Chairman wanted an answer today, though, huh? That only gave Augustine three hours to answer... Out of curiosity, he finally moved the emptied and forgotten coffee cup away from his screen, revealing that it was, in fact, now 8:56. 8:56 AM. 

The man's eyes widened and he kicked his chair back away from the desk, the wood giving a creak of disapproval and the chair's wheels struggling to come out of the dents in the carpet they'd created under Sycamore's rather underwhelming weight. Thankfully, his skinny ass legs, fueled by nothing but five cups of coffee and pure shock, had managed to do their duty and dislodge the chair from its perpetual position. Sycamore spun the chair to face the window, and in a grand motion, he opened the curtains, immediately greeted by the soft morning sun upon Lumiose City, eyes squinting upon reflex.

His assistants were going to kill him when they came in for work in a few minutes.


End file.
